


Instructions Welcome

by Tasyfa



Series: New Year's Drabble Fest [22]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: Kyle makes the acquaintance of the new Deputy - on her terms.
Relationships: Jenna Cameron/Kyle Valenti
Series: New Year's Drabble Fest [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587709
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	Instructions Welcome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoCarthage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoCarthage/gifts).



> I opened my Tumblr inbox for drabble prompts again this year!
> 
> The prompt was for romantic Calenti; mood: newly met during the Lost Decade; rating: E; with the word "hat".  
> ~ Tas

"You're killing me," Kyle groaned as Jenna lowered herself onto his cock, the muscles in her thighs and ass taut with effort.

"You'll live." Dry humour infused her voice, only slightly breathless; Kyle didn't like thinking that she might be just showing off.

"Yeah, if you let me. How can I make you feel this good?"

She glanced over her shoulder, checking his sincerity, then made him sit up, placing his hand. He rubbed her clit, delighting in the twinned flow of fluid and noise.

Never in his life had Kyle thought he'd find that damn Sheriff's hat a turn-on.


End file.
